


【ggad】套路不成反被套路

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 一个gg和ad相互套路的故事，现代无魔法背景，ooc的沙雕调味品一个不成熟的小脑洞，是真的不擅长写这种风格…尽力了
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【ggad】套路不成反被套路

0

阿不思百无聊赖地用鼠标拖拽着聊天室右侧的滚动条。现在是晚上八点半，作业早在放假预习的时候就被他写得七七八八，而学校又从来不会提前发下个学年的书本，所以他现在无聊到发毛。他拄着下巴浏览着群里的188个用户，“太单调了，”他想，“或许应该搞一个新账号进群里活跃气氛。”

还未等他移动鼠标，“嘀嘀嘀”的消息提示就响了起来，屏幕的右下角一个小小的提示框写着:“您有 1 个新的加群申请。”

他扬了扬眉毛，这个申请有些出人意料，不过倒也给他省了力气。他迅速点开了那条提示，“盖勒特·格林德沃 请求加入您的群 霍格沃茨小镇”。这个名字他从未听过——或许是新搬来的，或许是探亲戚的，他思索着。

他打开申请者的个人资料，果不其然，地址栏上明晃晃地写着“德姆斯特朗”，不过这不是重点，阿不思的发现这位盖勒特的年龄是16岁，如果真实的话——那么他比自己还要小两岁——可是，阿不思皱着眉头放大了模糊的头像，他一眼认了出来：英俊潇洒的金发少年身后的那本书是自己在学校的教材。

这可不简单，他居然可以拿到大几届教学资料，如果和他搞好关系自己就可以提前拿到未来几年的课程内容，那么至少到今年年底他都不会过于无所事事了——想到这里阿不思毫不犹豫地按下了“通过申请”。

不过新来的人并没有和群里的大家打招呼，阿不思想小家伙可能是比较害羞，于是也没有在加群的第一天就和他说话，略微翻了几下书就去睡了。

阿不思并不是很喜欢学校，倒不是因为他不喜欢学习——好吧，他必须承认学校的知识对于他过分简单了，简直就是在浪费时间——主要还是同学们对他的态度。他的父亲珀西瓦尔曾经因为小女儿、阿不思的妹妹，被三个地痞小混混欺负而暴躁地将三个孩子打成重伤进了医院；其中一个最终因为治疗无效而去世，而珀西瓦尔不得不背上了人命案进了监狱。珀西瓦尔不想声张小女儿的经历，所以也就没有为自己作出任何辩解，只是嘱咐好妻子坎德拉照顾好孩子们。

可是学校的熊孩子们会根据不完整的故事和结果作出各种各样的猜测，丝毫不管这些话会不会伤人。于是珀西瓦尔在同学们的嘴里一会儿是一个有暴力倾向的人，一会是一个十恶不赦的恐怖分子，一会又是一个罗宾汉式嫉恶如仇的人；同学们津津乐道，而阿不思完全提不起兴趣参加任何一种观点的讨论。

他一直在努力地修补和同学们的关系，阿不思从来都待人和善，对同学们能帮则帮，在老师们之间也口碑极佳。可是他过于优秀的成绩反而使同学们更加疏远他，“那个怪胎，”他们说，“整天就知道书。谁知道实际上性格是不是和他父亲一样偏激。”

唯一和他算得上亲近的就是多吉，他因为龙痘疮而遭到了同学们的嫌弃，而阿不思是唯一一个敢于和他接触的人。他衷心地感谢阿不思在学业上对自己的耐心帮助，也试图为阿不思说话，“我们劝你也离他远点，”可是同学们没有一个听他的，“你别自己也染上一股怪气。”

1

阿不思和往常一样到校，点卯。老师笑眯眯地向大家介绍了一位新转学来的新同学，他抬头，却对上了昨天在资料中看见的那位金发少年的目光。糟了，阿不思心想，看来这位盖勒特同学要么是谎报了自己的年龄，要么他就是跳了两级——也就是说，他拿和自己同一个年级的资料笔记并无任何特殊的渠道，套近乎要教材的梦飞出了天窗。

阿不思课后仍未死心地拦住盖勒特，向他打招呼并旁敲侧击地问他转学之前的事情。可新生很快就被其他同学拉走了，他们叽叽喳喳地围着高大英俊的盖勒特，而阿不思身边有只剩下了多吉一个人。阿不思在心里叹气，那帮同学说不定在和盖勒特科普自己的父亲，不一定又是哪个奇奇怪怪版本的故事。他看到人群中的盖勒特眼神隔三岔五就往自己和多吉身边瞟，更加确信了自己的推测。

晚上回到家他又打开了电脑，群里依旧是没有任何消息。他挫败地摇了摇头，加了新人之后反而自己的娱乐束手束脚，早知道昨天不一直冲动通过入群申请好了，看来今天晚上又是一个刷题打发时间的夜晚。

他叹了一口气，正准备翻开书本，却又听见了收到消息的提示音。的确是盖勒特发来的——但是是私聊。

**（** **私聊** **）Stella** **、** **Gellert** **:**

 **Gellert:** **请问您是一个人吗？**

阿不思愣住了，这是什么问题？他咬咬嘴唇，飞快地回了消息。

**Stella** **:** **啊，不。我有男朋友，他叫Caius。**

 **Gellert:** **不好意思让你误会了，我不是这个意思。**

**Stella: ?**

**Gellert:** **你有双胞胎兄弟吗？**

阿不思有点懊悔，人家只是问了一个很正常的问题，自己想到哪里去了？

他轻轻按了按自己的太阳穴，这的确怪不到盖勒特身上：Stella的头像是他自己的女装，用心的人或许的确能发现图片和自己的相似之处，虽然刚刚认识一天的人反应就如此灵敏多少令他感到蹊跷，可是总有对于长相特别敏感的人不是？

他匆匆地在对话框里解释：

**Stella:** **刚刚是我想多了 我的确有一个双胞胎哥哥。**

 **Gellert:** **你叫斯黛拉·邓布利多？阿不思·邓布利多的妹妹？**

阿不思打字的手顿了一下，他想象中的Stella的全名叫做Stella Lagoon，听上去诗意而美好，可既然已经误会了他也只好继续误会下去。

**Stella** **：对。你认识我哥哥？**

 **Gellert:** **同学。**

 **Stella:** **可我从没听他提起过你。**

 **Gellert:** **我刚刚转学过来一天，他不认识我也正常。你们家住在哪里？**

梅林啊，阿不思感慨，他极力忍住自己想把白眼翻到天花板上的冲动，这次应该不怪自己想多了吧。这是什么人——我难道不是刚刚告诉他Stella已经有男朋友了吗？

作为整个学校里老师们最喜欢的优秀学生，阿不思觉得自己有责任和义务把这个有往道德岔路上跑偏趋势的孩子拉回到普世的道德观里。

**Stella:** **我有男朋友。**

阿不思觉得这还不够，手指继续快速在键盘上移动着。

**Stella** **： Caius人长得特别好看，但对外人脾气特别暴躁，曾经追着几个街头混混打了几条街。**

好了，要素都齐了。盖勒特英俊——但是凯厄斯一点儿也不输；对外人脾气暴躁——那说明对于Stella还是很好的；追着街头混混打了几条街——阿不思衷心地希望这能震慑到盖勒特，不要再问奇奇怪怪的问题了。

可是事与愿违，接下来盖勒特的回答令他大跌眼镜。

**Gellert:** **我知道，但这不重要。你们家在哪儿？**

梅林最厚的教科书啊！阿不思简直想顺着网线把另一端的人揪出来好好上一堂课——可是他做不到顺网线摸人；就算他能，他现在顶着Stella的名号也不好说什么。他深深地吸了一口气，再一次点开这位盖勒特的个人资料，的确是写着十六岁。这可不得了，阿不思气呼呼地想，才十六岁就这么过分，以后哪个小姑娘当了他女朋友怕不是倒了八辈子血霉。

**Stella:** **我为什么要告诉你这个？**

 **Gellert:** **如果你有任何事情需要我帮忙的，一定尽力。**

好吧，阿不思此时开始退缩了。对，他还没有死心——他还在想着下一个，甚至是下几个学年的教材。阿不思心里很矛盾，一方面他不想再搭理这个金头发的小恶魔；而另一方面，他似乎看见成摞的教材泛着金光再向自己招手……

算了，他告诉自己，任何人都应该拥有第二次救赎的机会——即使那真是一个很过分的小恶魔。

**Stella:** **你有高年级的教材吗？**

 **Gellert:** **你想要？**

不，阿不思拒绝让盖勒特误以为Stella需要他帮任何忙——鬼知道那个金发的小麻烦会不会理解成故意给机会接近她——于是他立马反驳。

**Stella:** **不，是我哥哥。阿不思天天嘟囔着要高年级的课本，现在学的东西太无聊了。**

 **Gellert:** **没问题。你家在哪里？明天周末，我一早上送过去。**

看来他兜兜转转还是想问住处——阿不思下了结论。可是比起他去那个不知道在哪里会发生什么的金发小恶魔家里取书，他还是宁可让那只小恶魔送过来——他只需要编造一个Stella不在家里的借口就好了。

2

第二天阿不思刚刚起床就听见一阵急促的敲门声，不能吧，阿不思在心里感慨道，七点半未免也太早了点。

他打开家门，外面穿戴整齐的果真是盖勒特。他把盖勒特领进自己卧室，小心翼翼地不发出一丁点儿声音，毕竟弟弟妹妹都还睡着。盖勒特没有问关于Stella的事情，阿不思也打定主意不主动开启这个话题——免得他误会Stella向自己的哥哥暗示了什么。

和盖勒特共同度过的一整个上午其实并不像想象中那样糟糕——相反他和盖勒特的谈话十分愉快和通畅。他们从盖勒特带来的书中的章节聊起，发现对方的学识足够和自己媲美，他们甚至可以在数学的线性代数和向量微积分等远远超出了现在课本的内容上聊得热火朝天——毕竟阿不思常常在课堂上因为数学成绩过于优秀而被同学们说三道四。

如果不是盖勒特提醒他中午该吃饭了，阿不思甚至都没有意识到一天已经过去了一小半，他有些遗憾于时间过得太快：毕竟和一见如故的人总是有说不完的话——然后，盖勒特问他要不要一起出去吃午饭。

你说什么？阿不思怀疑自己是听错了。盖勒特笑吟吟地重复了一遍自己的问题。

不得不说阿不思十分动心——据说街头的科沃斯基咖啡厅又推出了新的柠檬味的甜点，他盘算很久了——可是他还得照顾阿不福思和阿莉安娜：坎德拉不在家，嘱托了他要好好照顾弟弟妹妹，而他们又都不会做饭。

“妈妈不在家，我得照顾弟弟妹妹，走不开。”阿不思听见自己的声音干巴巴地回答道。

“那好吧，”金发少年似乎稍微暗淡了一点，随后他拎起床上的书包，“我改天再邀请你共享美食，下周一见。”

周一，阿不思在心里想着，还有一天半才到周一，他居然有些期待下个星期的到来，说不定还有香软可口的甜点。他突然觉得自己之前对于盖勒特的揣测有些过分，匆忙截住了即将出门的男孩，有些磕绊地说道，“啊……忘了和你说，Stella今天不在家，她一大早就出去了——”

“我知道，她有男朋友。”金发少年随意地点了下头，看起来并没有放在心上。

等阿不思把做好的午饭端上桌的时候，他才反应过来：那是吃醋啊。盖勒特欲擒故纵地不和Stella打招呼就把书送给自己还陪着自己聊了那么多，大概就是希望自己能在Stella面前美言几句，讲述他是多么靠谱和学识渊博——瞧瞧自己刚提到Stella就接话的速度，虽然面上没有表现出来，心里指不定多么酸溜溜呢——想都不用想。而后他又惊觉，自己犹犹豫豫提到Stella怕是又要被误会了。

3

当一个人在满怀期盼地等待的时候，一天半的确过于长了。

现在是星期日的晚上，阿不思在十分钟以内已经看了四次时间，五分钟内看了三次。倒不是说他内心有多焦急——好吧，他的确在某种程度上希望时间早些到第二天早上——可是他也实在高估了时间流逝的速度，他怀疑某个不知名的恶作剧仙子在时钟上施了魔法，让秒针和分针放慢了脚步，故意和他过意不去。

七点四十三分，距离他的睡觉时间还有三个多小时。换作是平时的他准会从书架的最高层搬下来一块砖似的大部头开始阅读，但是现在——书中彩绘的希腊神话故事中的人物嬉闹着，但是阿不思完全没有办法沉浸到故事中。

算了，他烦躁地把书本合上，今天算是看不下去了，不如搞点别的——那个群，好久没有新消息了。至于新加入的金发小子，阿不思努力地控制自己不要去想第二天的事情，聪明是聪明，但满脑子都是Stella，应该不会察觉出来什么。

阿不思打开群组聊天，终于又开始了长久以来的自娱自乐保留节目：

 **Nemo:** **有人了解托雷斯海峡吗~**

 **Jace:** **？？？你不是在写登陆火星的科幻文吗？火星上有水？**

 **James: @Jace** **我求求你，前几年科学家就发现火星上有大量的水资源了，不要在群里给我丢人现眼好不好。练你的刀法去。**

 **James: @Nemo** **不过你问这个做什么？火星上有海峡？**

 **Marlowe: James** **你还好意思笑话Jace 瞧瞧你们的情侣问题 @Francis 有人虐狗管不管**

 **Jace:** **你是单身狗吗？**

 **Marlowe: @Francis** **出来发狗粮**

 **Marlowe: @Francis** **人呢**

 **James: Francis** **在帮我检查历史论文，没带手机。**

 **Marlowe** **：@Francis !!!**

 **Ron** **：哥们，说真的，你现在…越来越像…**

 **Newt:** **我也觉得…**

 **Ron: @Francis** **你帮James看好论文之后能帮帮我吗？**

 **Marlowe** **：@James Francis为什么那么喜欢你？ 帮你写论文都不回我消息**

 **Harry:** **我以为你会去找赫敏？**

 **Ron:** **别提了，赫敏你还不知道？不是她心情特别好的时候让她帮忙看眼作业比登天都难。**

 **Marlowe:** **像谁？**

 **Harry: Caius…** **你这暴脾气直追他了。**

 **Hermione:** **你们这群人都聊到哪里去了…… @Nemo 你问托雷斯海峡做什么？**

 **Hermione:** **不会是Anthony要拉着你去吧… 那边暗礁和土著人都很危险的。**

 **Nemo:** **没有没有，只不过我们在盘算着一起写一本关于航海冒险的书。**

**…**

合上电脑之前，阿不思揉了揉眉心，还是被那个金色的身影影响了，为了交代Caius而搞了一大堆有的没的。

与此同时，那个烦人的金发小恶魔正在经受着自己姑婆怀疑人生般的质疑。

“盖勒特，你确定你没有发烧吗？”

“我很好，难道我就不能期盼着上学吗？”

“这不像你的风格。几天前你明明还在说学校没有任何价值，去上学简直是浪费时间来着。”

“那……我就不可以改主意了吗？‘你这个年纪的男孩’，”小恶魔惟妙惟肖地模仿着姑婆的语气，“闹了脾气一时想不通不是很正常的事情吗？我就是突然想通了。”

“和姑婆说实话，”巴希达的语气突然平静了下来，审视的目光仿佛要把盖勒特身上烧出一个洞，“你是不是在学校谈恋爱了？”

他不得不和姑婆半真半假地抖露出一些事情——毕竟巴希达已经发现了自己书柜多了很多的空间；但是他没有透露自己追求的人是谁。索性巴希达虽然年龄大但并不死板，对于年轻人的感情看得很开，还向他表示了祝福。

和巴希达互道晚安之后，盖勒特把自己埋进柔软的床铺里打了几个滚。天啊，巴希达简直是丘比特在世，他心里大声地叫着，丝毫没有感觉到这个类比有什么奇怪的地方。要不是巴希达一开始逼着他上学，“不行，你就算在德姆斯特朗退了学也要来霍格沃茨把书念完”；逼着他加几个群，“你得融入当地同龄人的圈子”，并且逼着他在自己的书房拍了一张照片，“把真实的照片放上去，大家会喜欢你的”——盖勒特决定，以后自己发表任何文献都会带上巴希达的名字一起发表，以示感谢。

4

然而阿不思期盼中的周一并没有太大的不同——除了实验课换了搭档，那个小恶魔在上课之前霸道地挤走了阿不思的长期搭档埃菲亚斯·多吉。阿不思试图出言挽留垂头丧气的多吉，却听见那个金色的身影凑了上来，用只有他一个人能听见的声音说道：“少一个拖进度的，你可以用同样的时间探索更多的内容。”

阿不思回了他一个责备的眼神，但是并没有出言拒绝。好吧，他也不得不承认这个小恶魔的话有时候很有道理。要求的实验进行得快速而顺利，他们在等待其他人追上进度的过程中又将对实验细节的研究拓展到了远超出课程要求的范围。阿不思呼吸急促，额头上的汗逐渐冒出来：他极少在学校的学习中获得真正的快乐，因为那对于他来说太过标准与无聊了——而今天是第一次例外。

金发的小恶魔总有办法让自己暂时忘记因为Stella的事情而本应该拥有的愤怒，下课铃过后，阿不思决定正式原谅他——毕竟盖勒特是一个不可多得的好伙伴，至于道德方面，他还没有做出很过分的事情不是？

“不过我们要向多吉道歉，”阿不思提醒盖勒特，“他因为实验课被抢了伙伴被大家笑了半节课。”金色的脑袋上下动了动表示成功接收到阿不思的信息。

他说到做到，而且效率极高。午饭的时候阿不思满意地看到了盖勒特将多吉拉到角落里，单独占了一桌。

——前提条件是阿不思并不知道他们在聊什么。

“阿不思让我向你道歉，关于实验课分组的事情。”盖勒特嘴上说着道歉，而表情丝毫没有任何歉意——甚至冷着脸没有任何表情——仿佛如果多吉不接受这个道歉他下一秒就会被架在火上烤似的。

多吉赶忙摆了摆手，“没事。你也知道，大家……”他斟酌了一下措辞，“因为阿不思家里的事，和他走得不是很近。既然阿不思有更合适的搭档——”

“那好，你接受就好。”金发小恶魔依旧没有表现出道歉者应有的态度，“不过听起来你对他们家挺了解的？”

“也不算多了解，不过就是没有像其他人那样听信传言罢了。”

盖勒特点头，“阿不思有个妹妹？”

“天啊，他居然连这个都告诉你了？”多吉看起来十分震惊，“看来他是真把你当亲近的朋友了。很少人知道阿不思有妹妹。”

阿不思和盖勒特都很满意，只有多吉一头雾水，不知道阿不思为什么要和这样的人交朋友——好吧，或许他不应该这么带有感情色彩地指责朋友的决定。毕竟一大半的同学们也都会想问自己同样的问题，可阿不思实际上是那么好的一个人，“说不定格林德沃也是像阿不思一样容易令人误解呢，我这才第一次和他聊。”多吉安慰着自己，打消了疑虑。

5

日子一天天过去，盖勒特依旧是日常在实验课上蛮横地挤占着多吉的位置，甚至是到老师们的面前甜言蜜语，一条银舌说服了老师们让他平时上课也坐在阿不思的身边。阿不思冷眼观察着这一切，盖勒特除了对Stella相关的话题表现出奇得古怪以外，其余的方面几乎称得上是无可指摘：他聪明、英俊，并且不认为将课本上面的内容吃透是什么怪人才会做的事情。盖勒特周末时常到自己家里来做客，他们一起复习、预习，甚至有的时候还会一起检查阿不福思的作业。而每到中午，盖勒特总会以感谢阿不思一上午热情招待为理由邀请他到附近的甜品店坐坐，几周下来，阿不思不仅如愿以偿地享受到了科沃斯基咖啡厅的新品，就连蜂蜜先生和三把叉子酒吧的热门款也被他吃了个遍。

但是阿不思仍然从来没敢让盖勒特见过阿莉安娜——阿莉安娜身体不好，他们一家人也几乎从来不敢让什么外人看到阿莉安娜。而出乎阿不思意料地，盖勒特居然从来没有对从未在家里见到过Stella表示出不满。阿不思也不确定自己是出于什么样的心情没有向盖勒特挑明自己并没有一个双胞胎妹妹——或许是怕盖勒特伤心，也或许是怕盖勒特得知真相后气得与自己决裂吧。毕竟他是那样珍视这盖勒特：不只是多吉这样善良且忠诚的朋友，他能在各个方面与自己匹敌。

阿不思说不好自己对此是什么心情，他珍惜并享受着与盖勒特一起度过的每一寸时光，但他无法忽视自己心里慢慢滋长的、仿佛玫瑰藤蔓般扎满了小刺一般的嫉妒心理。是的，他会嫉妒一个用着自己的脸、与自己长得几乎一模一样且表面上是自己双胞胎妹妹但是实际上并不存在的人，只是因为那个Stella似乎很受盖勒特青睐。他有意回避着自己理智回馈给自己最强烈的暗示，他才没有喜欢或迷恋盖勒特，才没有在每一次和盖勒特挥手分别时不自觉地回想起白天他们讨论问题时不小心蹭过对方的手背，才没有在盖勒特帮自己擦掉嘴角的柠檬千层的奶油时起了一身又细又密的鸡皮疙瘩，才没有在盖勒特每次清晨神采奕奕地站在家门口用一个极为迷人的微笑和自己打招呼的时候屏住呼吸来配合自己停跳了一拍的心脏。不要多想，阿不思告诫自己，盖勒特喜欢的是斯黛拉——那个不存在的孪生妹妹，他只是采取迂回战术来讨好暗恋对象的哥哥而已。

6

阿不福思觉得自家哥哥最近开心了不少，回家之后不仅不再自闭得把自己关进二楼狭小的房间，甚至连自己拜托他帮忙检查作业都会一口答应。虽然批注上面总会有一种阿不福思并不熟悉的奇奇怪怪的字体，不过管他呢，阿不福思看着满满当当写了三种解题方式并且贴心地在重点下面画了几条下划线的标准答案，一边开心地誊在自己的作业上一边开明地决定一切与自己无关。

阿不思真是个怪人，他常常这样想，假如自己也有他那样不用把自己逼到头晕脑胀就可以拿到极其优秀成绩的脑子，他才不在乎同学们是怎么看自己的呢！

不过话又说回来，他也的确不在乎同学的眼光，有功夫琢磨那些弯弯绕绕还不如在学校采一些奇奇怪怪的草籽种在自家的后院，给家里的小山羊改善饮食。

7

名为斯黛拉的玫瑰刺在阿不思的心上转着圈划了一道又一道，他决定采取一些措施。

**（** **私聊** **）Travers、Gellert** **:**

 **Travers** **：你喜欢斯黛拉？**

 **Gellert** **：我喜欢谁和你有关系吗？**

 **Travers** **：容我提醒，她一家子在我们这一带名声都很不好，很可能有遗传性的精神问题。**

 **Gellert** **：与你无关。**

**Travers** **：我是这里的警察，既然你不肯接受远离邓布利多一家人的建议，那么现在要求你配合我们监控他们的动向，防止他们什么时候又伤到无辜的人。** ****

**Gellert** **：我为什么要听你指挥呢？**

阿不思叹了一口气，这位金发小恶魔还是真难以说动。

**Travers** **：随便你信不信，我会给你发需要完成的任务说明的。** ****

8

多吉并不打算一五一十地向阿不思讲述发生在他与阿不思的转校生朋友之间的对话，“完全没有必要。”他善解人意地自言自语，没有注意到自己差点撞上对面的人。

“哎——孩子小心——”多吉这才反应过来，自己因为想着事情早已经偏离了原来的路线，走到了走廊的另一侧。险些被他撞倒的人此时正扶着走廊侧面的扶手喘着粗气，“埃菲亚斯——你没...没事吧？”中年女人的声音听起来气喘吁吁，似乎还没有从刚刚冲撞的惊吓中缓过神来。多吉抬头，认出了声音的主人——是巴希达女士，他曾经的历史老师。

之所以是曾经，多吉早在拥有选课的自由之后扔掉了这一门，对于他来讲魔法史过于枯燥了——倒不是说巴希达女士编写的教材不够有趣，而是上历史课和参加历史考试终归是不同的。即使他每次都在巴希达的课上听故事听到沉迷其中难以自拔，他也实在难以在考场上对着一道漫无边际的论文题目做到引经据典做到有理有据地分析。或许这和他的性子有关系，过于忠厚老实，所以也极少会对别人的言论持什么批判性的态度；这在人际交往上自然是好事，可历史试卷却要求他去批判、去分析。多吉只好平时常常借来阿不思的范文来进行参考，又在考试前几天将重点例子一字不差地背下来，对着试卷将钻进脑子里的东西一股脑写出来直至手指痉挛，拿到一个勉勉强强的成绩之后再将一切都忘掉——这个过程过于煎熬了，而多吉也自认为并没有在这个过程中学到什么有用的东西，因而痛快地抛弃了历史。

他并不认为巴希达女士会记得自己这样一个普通的学生，所以自己的名字被喊出来的时候他略微愣了一下。好吧，他在老师们心中也不算毫无存在感，作为所有老师最喜欢的学生（曾经）唯一的朋友，许多老师也会不由得对他高看一眼，无形之中给他增添了很多压力。他猜测巴希达能在这么久之后依旧能清晰地记得他的名字一定也与阿不思脱不了关系。

“对不起，巴希达夫人。我刚刚在想事情，没看清路。”他向巴希达道歉，果不其然——

“没事没事，我身子骨还硬朗着呢。”慈祥的老师摆了摆手，“不过既然我碰到了你——我记得你和阿不思一个班来着？你们班是不是新来了一个转学生？”

多吉捧着一杯热茶，坐在巴希达女士的办公室里，这让他受宠若惊。“或许您应该找阿不思了解您侄孙在学校的情况，”多吉用脚磨蹭着椅子腿，局促不安地说，“正如我刚才所说，阿不思要比我更熟悉盖勒特一点。”

老教授笑眯眯地咂了一口茶，“茶叶不错，是吗孩子——不用这么紧张，我如果问阿不思就算他不告诉盖勒特，以那孩子的聪明劲他估计也会发觉的。不用担心啦——”她拍了拍差点被呛住的多吉：“只是我这把老骨头不想被侄孙嫌弃婆婆妈妈，有很多自己想法的年轻人总会觉得长辈的话太唠叨。”

9

随着了解愈发深入，阿不思发现盖勒特虽然反应极快，却并不像自己一样受老师们欢迎；而他本人也很明显不在乎这一点，依旧在课堂上我行我素、对自己认为毫无价值的课堂提问不屑一顾。可他这种对学习不管不顾的态度反而使得同学们觉得他可以拉拢——虽然在他们眼里盖勒特暂时和多吉一样“受到了阿不思的蒙蔽”——可他毕竟是那么英俊又迷人的存在。

阿不思起先还有一些担忧盖勒特会听信同学们的说法——不止一两个人反复来和盖勒特说这件事情。即使他们非常明显地出入成对、从早到晚形影不离，阿不思依旧不止一次地见证同学们要么悄悄地把盖勒特拉到一边嘀嘀咕咕、要么干脆大大方方走到他们面前劝盖勒特远离阿不思。

“格林德沃同学，”高高瘦瘦的卡卡洛夫讨好地对盖勒特摆出一张笑脸，露出了一嘴的黄牙，“我们觉得你可以有不止一个朋友；你知道，那种正常的朋友。”他心虚又不怀好意地朝着阿不思瞥了一眼。

在又一次被一个压根不熟的同学拉走说悄悄话之后，盖勒特看起来似乎气到爆炸：“或许我应该在脑门上贴个标签：‘不要试图挑拨离间我和阿不思’——我看起来像那么容易被说动的人吗？”

阿不思看到密友被气成河豚有些忍俊不禁，他私心当然不希望盖勒特被人抢走——就算是一点时间或精力也不行，可他又不好表现得太过于不通情达理。“多几个朋友总不是坏事……”他半真半假地替同学们辩护着，“你也不用太往心里去——”

“不行。”曾经的金发小恶魔、现在的密友盖勒特斩钉截铁，“我们必须得采取些什么行动，让他们意识到我们的关系不是随随便便就能被几句话动摇的。”他一边说一边牵起了阿不思的手。

阿不思感觉脸上有点发烫——不要想着对不起Stella，你对盖勒特只是普通的朋友感情，没有别的，他拼命告诫自己——可是这道他拼命筑起的心理防线在盖勒特对他微笑着说出下一句话的时候瞬间崩溃。“我觉得我们可以把关系更进一步。”

阿不思听见自己略微磕磕绊绊地问 : “怎么更进一步？”

盖勒特丝毫没有理会周围同学异样的目光和指指点点的动作，他用力握紧了阿不思的手：“你这周末有空吗？”

10

阿不思在极度的挣扎和纠结中度过了半周，“斯黛拉又不是一个真人——”他第一千八百九十九次告诉自己，“就算是那盖勒特也没戏，况且你们只是作为普通朋友一起过周末。”

白天很快过去，到了晚上，盖勒特大大咧咧地裸着上身拿了一瓶酒，窝到了阿不思身旁的沙发里。

“来一点？”他熟练地把一些就威士忌倒进放了一块球形冰的杯里，兑了一些汤力水又加了一小片柠檬，然后又将整个杯子端到了阿不思面前。

阿不思一直是一个乖宝宝——至少在别人面前是这样，他犹犹豫豫，盖勒特不是外人，可他又的确没动过酒。

“调好了度数不高，可以尝尝。”小恶魔充满诱惑地提议。

阿不思半信半疑地接过酒，闻起来有浓郁的柠檬香中有淡淡的酒味，不过他并不反感这种味道。他稍稍抿了一小口，比普通的汽水要苦一些，咂一砸又有轻微的回甘。

“还不错？”盖勒特笑着问他。

“没有想象中那么难喝，”阿不思诚实地回答，他仔细地端详着酒瓶上40%酒精含量的标签：“我总以为高浓度的酒喝起来会很难受——虽然我连啤酒也没喝过。”

盖勒特只是自己往杯里加了一块冰，然后抬起手：“致友情？”

“致友情。”阿不思回应，随即将杯中的酒喝光。

10

第二天早上醒来的阿不思花了整整一分钟才反应过来前一天晚上大概发生了什么——是的，即使是阿不思的聪明脑袋瓜也花了很久才搞清楚情况。他和盖勒特胡乱地躺在沙发里，一丝不挂，身上的衣服已经不知所踪。

他醒得比盖勒特要早，上午明媚的阳光照进来，少年的金发更显得夺目。现在什么对不对得起斯黛拉已经不是他要考虑的问题了，他不确定他是否对得起盖勒特——尤其在对方前一天晚上刚刚以朋友的名义向自己敬酒，尤其——他的胃猛地向下一沉——盖勒特才十六岁，还没有成年。

他当然不想放弃或者毁掉这份友情，可显然事情已经完全超出了他的掌控。他记不清发生了什么——毕竟前一天晚上是他第一次接触酒；他的记忆只延续到他和盖勒特喝了几杯酒，当然，阿不思喝掺了汤力水的、盖勒特喝只加冰的。

或许他不应该放任盖勒特喝纯威士忌的，他懊悔地想，盖勒特才十六岁，他当然不应该喝那么多酒——可是现在纠结这些似乎过于晚了。

他犹犹豫豫地从沙发下面与地面的空隙中翻出了自己的衣服穿好，又帮盖勒特找了一个小毯子盖在身上，把盖勒特的内衣压在下面，外套放在上面整整齐齐地叠成一摞又压平了一整宿的褶皱。

阿不思不是很能记得清他是如何和盖勒特说再见回到自己家的。他满心想着逃离，又似乎在离开盖勒特住处的时候瞥到了一眼非常喜欢自己的历史教授巴希达女士——他衷心地希望那只是自己的一时眼花。

他捂着头，越是试图忘记发生了什么，那些触目的记忆和一些可怕的猜测越是在他的脑海里盘旋。逃避问题不是他一贯的作风，向来只有别人故意曲解他的意思，他从来对关于自己的家庭和父亲的提问都是直言不讳的；可这次他的确是犯了难，向学校递了假条，在家里泡了好几天病蘑菇。

11

然而事情并不是把脑袋埋进沙子里就能解决的，在家里无所事事装病的第三天，阿不思听到了久违的消息提示声。

**（** **私聊** **）Travers、Gellert** **:**

 **Gellert** **:** **好吧，我姑且相信你的话，阿不思最近不来上学了。你有什么指令吗？**

阿不思有些头疼，这是现阶段他最不想见到的人。每次想起盖勒特他心里总会涌起刺痛的愧疚，他不知道该如何面对这位曾经的挚友。

**Travers** **:** **他最近做出了很过分的事情。**

没有回复，盖勒特很少在网上这么有耐心，他从来都是冷酷而不耐烦的——当然，那是因为和他说话的“人”从来都不和他势均力敌，因而盖勒特也不觉得有什么好好交谈的必要。可这使得阿不思觉得他更有必要好好剖析反思自己了。

**Travers** **:** **一些惩罚他罪有应得。你约他到和学校隔三条街的那条斜着的小巷里，带上一把刀。**

12

不得不说阿不思希望盖勒特永远不要约自己去那个地方，但是他不能寄希望于对方的宽恕，为自己的错误付出相应的责任是应当的。他不应该逃避。

消息提示音，是盖勒特发来的，阿不思颤抖着点开。

13

阿不思站在僻静的小巷子里，时间有些迟了，他略微颤抖着，等待着。终于，他看到了巷子尽头金色的人影闪了出来，这里没有监控，不论做什么盖勒特都会是安全的；只是苦了弟弟妹妹，他们还小，以后怕不是得经受关于父亲的风言风语之上还有对于亲哥哥的冷嘲热讽；还有母亲，坎德拉一直过得很苦，而作为她“优秀”大儿子的自己却并没有帮到她什么……

他闭上了眼睛。

14

但是想象中的疼痛并没有到来，阿不思听见了什么东西砸进墙壁和金属振动颤抖的声音，他微微将眼睛睁开了一条缝——盖勒特把手里的刀扎进了墙壁里，随后又从口袋里，衣袖里，小腿旁各种奇奇怪怪的位置掏出了长度不一的小刀——通通扔在了脚边，随即，温热的唇贴了上来。

“等等，盖勒特……”阿不思顶着脑袋里的一团浆糊，努力地将金色的大脑袋推开，“你不恨我吗？”他鼓起勇气将这句话说完。

“哈？”

“你不是，一直喜欢斯黛拉……然后我、我——不仅没有考虑到你对斯黛拉的感情，还…还…”他说不下去了。

“哦，你说那个。”盖勒特又恢复了小恶魔的面貌，“我的目标一直都是你——如果可以的话，请代我向你妹妹道个歉——毕竟我一直在利用她接近你。”他在阿不思惊诧的目光中补充。

“哦，对了，不要被这些刀具吓到。有个叫特拉弗斯的讨厌家伙让我对你下手，我本以为他会在附近监视所以才带着这些东西，如果看见，就干掉他。”


End file.
